In the field of so-called home security for monitoring intruders who are to break into a home and the occurrence of abnormalities in a home (for example, fires and gas leaks), human figure sensors have heretofore been disposed at an entrance, a window and the like of a house, or a temperature sensor and a gas sensor have heretofore been disposed on the ceiling of the kitchen of the house. Signals from the sensors are collected in a communication device disposed somewhere in the home, and the signals are notified from the communication device to the central computer of a security company by using a leased line or a telephone line. For example, in the case where an intrusion from the outside or a fire occurs, signals from the respective sensors are transmitted from the communication device to the central computer of the security company via the leased line or the telephone line. On the basis of information acquired by the central computer, the security company dispatches a person to the home which is a sender, or makes a call to the police or a fire station.
For the security of offices, information from various sensors are similarly transmitted to the central computer of the security company via leased lines.
However, in such a background art remote monitoring system, information of the sensors are exclusively notified to the security company. This leads to the problem that if an intruder is in a facility or an abnormality occurs in the facility, the owner or the custodian of the facility temporarily cannot know the occurrence of the intrusion or the abnormality. As a matter of course, the above-described owner or custodian can know the occurrence of the intrusion or the abnormality through a secondary notice from the security company, but there is considered to be a case where if the owner or the custodian is absent, the security company cannot notify anybody.
An object of the invention is to provide a remote monitoring system which, in spite of a comparatively simple construction, enables the owner and the custodian of a facility to know an intrusion from the outside or the occurrence of an abnormality and also enables the owner himself or the like to confirm the details of the intrusion or the abnormality.